Anthology 1, Disney Princesses
by ashura-herman
Summary: The Princesses' story told for the first time in their own words. Chapter Six: The Princesses' reflection of the 1920's before meeting Walt. Will be split into 3 titles.
1. Editorial Note

**This is the Disney Princess Anthology;**

an autobiography told by the princesses themselves with aid from Herman Andrade and Jessica Mason, vice-president of Schippa Corps Ltd.

"_Disney Princess" are trademarks of the Walt Disney Co. (real) and Schippa Corps Ltd. (fake) On another note, this anthology uses a similar model used in _Beatles Anthology

EDITORIAL NOTE

There have been many stories told about these eight princesses, in any cultual context, but this is their own record of events up until 1999.

The text attributed to Abbuderli (Aurora) Dawn, Saginelli (Snow White) Nevena, Taye (Jasmine) Attoyah, Ella (Cinderella) Dawson, Ariel Tawanos, Bellene (Belle) Maricel, Little Pocahontas, and Mulan Mirya, and the supplementary text by Jessica Mason, Erick Hayes, Sir George Aspinall, and Asajiro Toyohama, comes in part from the interviews from which the video program _Disney Princess Anthology_ was made, and other supplemental material not included in the program. Further interviews were conducted with Aurora, Cinder and Snow specifically for this book.

For additional historical context, a small number of original quotations from the eight princesses and others from up to 99 are included. They can be found in quotation marks, folowed by parentheses indicating the year, for example, this (1955).

This book has been prepared for publication by the editorial team at Alias Books for Schippa and Disney, with co-operation of Herman Andrade who consulted on the book up until his arrest for murder of a man in 2004.

This book has been broken into three parts. The first release will be Anthology 1, dealing with their childhoods, their escape to the U.S., the first meeting, the first encounter with Walt, and their subsequent employment. Anthology 2 will deal with their works at Disney, and their other works outside of the Disney canon. It will also deal with their encounter with drugs, their involvment with the counterculture of the sixties, and any other dealings up to 1979. Anthology 3 will deal with their encounter with love outside of their husbands, the constant rumblings, and their eventual breakup.

Dereck Lawson

editor.

On the lighter side, some of you are so judgmental that you might mistake this chapter for the author's note when this is in fact part of the story, about all of us.

Saginelli Nevena (aka Snow White) heheheheheheheh...


	2. Introduction

**This is the Disney Princess Anthology**

INTRODUCTION AND NOTES TO REUNION

By Abbuderli Dawn, Ella Dawson, and Saginelli Nevena

Welcome, my friends, from only 3/8ths of the Princesses that chose a more active role in constructing this autobiography. As you should know right now, there isn't any "happily ever after" nor any of the other crap associated with fairy tale storytelling. We don't live in them. For this book, forget what the likes of Hans Andersen and Wilhelm/Jakob Grimm tell about us. In fact, you can forget what Walt Disney and Co. have to say about us. This Anthology is all about the Eight of Us. We will as best tell you the state which all of Us are at…

Ariel Tawanos - A little bit on a hard edge, especially after she underwent therapy. She had a little too much to drink after we broke up. But she contributed to it by always shouting out loud. Especially if she became angry for some reason. Hardly the "little mermaid" you come to know and love. She especially missed the antics of most of Us.

Taye Attoyah - Also called Jasmine. She stopped wearing the trademark short shirt and silky pants after the breakup. She now dresses in a full shirt and overalls. She felt relieved to finally stop being so famous, until she got quickly bored with domestic life in America. She rejoined on an agreement not to perform in any Disney park.

Little Pocahontas - She still doesn't have a real name. Has been keen on her Powhatan roots ever since she found out she was the last of the tribe, and especially after the breakup. Very little records remained of the tribe before the arrival of the bloody English. Partially satisfied, she had energy to come back, in some form.

Mulan Mirya - She was traveling to the real China after the breakup. Needless to say, that left her depressed, to know that she saved a country just to let her see it, in her own words, "crumble to the cold hands of calculating men". To cheer her up, Saginelli offered her a spot at the reformed group. She accepted it.

Bellene Maricel - Called simply Belle. After the breakup, she took a trip to Liverpool and stayed at the new Beatles Hotel, themed after four really famous bar band turned moptops. She reminded herself that English culture could be as diverse as the culture spewed among Us, even more. She joined back after seeing her best friend Abbuderli (Abbuderli is saying "that's me!") was making a book about Us.

These women decided not to take active role in this book. But we do, so here's some about us.

Abbuderli Dawn - I spent my time not being Aurora in Mythiline on a vacation with Ella and Sagii. We felt relaxed, until we realized later that the three of Us was not the same as the eight. So I decided to find a way to reunion, and I found it by writing an autobiography of us. Sure did work for the surviving Beatles, it would work for the eight of Us.

Ella Dawson - I was still spewing all of my inner anger (which you'll learn later on what caused them). So a vacation with my best friend Abbuder and my _best_ friend Sagii was all I needed, or so I thought. Abbuder had this crazy idea of writing a book about us. After being princesses, I slightly hesitated until Sagii agreed to do so.

Saginelli Nevena - I was busy tinkering with the stereo recording systems I developed while we were still Princesses as a way to disprove my "sappiness". Anyway, I believe that as you read along, you will find many things behind the Prince Charmings, the Fairy Godmothers, the many fairies, and the like, that you otherwise didn't know or didn't _want_ to know.

Next page,

Anthology 1

Look for it in a separate section.


	3. Anthology 1, Cinderella

**This is Anthology 1**

**being the first part of the Disney Princess Anthology**

PRINCESS CINDERELLA

There are already so many records about me that I personally don't know where to begin. I suppose I could start out with the stuff you don't know about. That however, would end up spoiling the story, since you'd be confused with me going 'back and fore' with my life. So, I'm just gonna start with my birth.

I was born on the seventh December in 1870, only two months after Saginelli's (that is, Snow White) birth. I was born out of my father and my mother's late night fling which at the time consisted of gin, scotch and some waltz. My family at my birth was relatively noble, not royal, but just noble. My father (I don't remember his name well) held a pretty important position with the Kaiser as an official merchantille inspector. Which is why my family was more better off than most other families in the newly christend country called Germany. This is all from the records that I read about my family. I only have a faint account from my own memory. I've tended to lose memory after living for over 130 years and going.

As far as I remember, the house was more like modern houses built today, except the statues that surround the perimeter along with well planted flowers. It had red bricks surrounding the house with the gate thrown in at the center of where we all lived.

I never saw much of my father nor my mother. It was said that she died when I was just two years old. My father, I later learned, was always busy. I however got to see four women who were just as part of my father's circle, but not in mine. One of them is my stepmother named Bouviere. The other three were three of my stepmother's daughters. My stepsisters. Two of them, as I remembered, were really a mean spirited bunch. Probably the biggest (and ugliest) cunts I've ever seen. The third was kinda nice. At one time I was beaten up badly by the Mean Two. The third readily healed my wounds. I could tell she really liked me.

My stepfamily, from the records, came from some fancy reigon of France.

I didn't liked to be enclosed in a space as my stepfamily had a nasty tendency of doing, insisting that I should do the work of a maid. It's hard working like a maid. So, everyday, I grew more apart from my family. At one point, I wanted to escape free, maybe dirt poor, but as free as how much I would have. Too fearful of wolves and the like.

The one time I did suceeded in escaping is when I suddenly got a flyer with a promise of free land in the strange country called the United States of America. Land, a place to called my own. This was the perfect excuse for heading off. So, I immediately sold nearly all my possessions that I had. With the money, I headed off to the nearest port, which was in England.

Life in the English isles was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. I realized that I ran out of money, so I went to work in a dress making factory. I could have done the job better had it not been for the harrasing Bates, the foreman. He liked girls alot. Especially me. I rented a small deralict flat with a furnace next to it.

It wasn't without some frivolties. I once stole some cotton and silk and proceeded to make a splendid dress out of it. However, the royal guards thought that I was some member of the nobility. So they escorted me to the hugh castle where her majesty, the Queen Victoria resided along with her son, the Prince Andrew. The prince saw me and proceeded to ask me for the dance. At that point, I was growing with great anxiety and nervousness. I ran out of the castle so fast that the slippers came off. I ran bare-footed. The next day, a royal officer found me and handed me the slippers. Soon the prince came to ask me for my hand in marriage. I was too embarrased and I knew what liberties I would be taking as a princess, very few.

"Though I didn't knew it at the time, the moment I said no, I stopped being Princess Ella; I became Princess Cinderella." (1971)

I did later have enough money to board a ship to America in 1886. The ship stopped in New York City, a really large city. My first day there, I nearly got lost. I rented a slightly better flat, at a cheaper rate (I didn't know that at the time, they used dollars and not pounds.). I was hovever getting a lot of shit from swinging men who assumed I was a swinging bachelorette when I wasn't interested at the time. Would they harrass me; yes.

My favorite spot was the Merklin Coffee Shoppe. They sold coffee and tea. Especially for the Gibson ladies (their look was considered feminine at the time). These ladies were a real bore. But out of the Gibson-ness, I met Abbuderi. She was in the Gibson shit, but her personality was more interesting than what her dress suggested. First off, she was a real dreamer and a great artist. In fact, the first time she showed me her paintings, I was nearly in shock at the amount of detail that was crammed in a small frame. She told me that she was scourned for not being "ladylike" enough. "Holy shit!" I thought. "This society is really fucking restricting!" It wasn't that bad for her, since her work was being shared "underground". At that point, I completely forgot the original intention of coming. So I became a painter just like her, though with fewer supplies of my own than what she had (she lived a relatively comfortable life), she always shared hers with mine.

The relationship lasted throughout the end of the 19th century, the first world's fair, the first global war, and the twenties. I met Bellene and Saginelli. I was amazed with Sagii, less with Belle (called for short). Perhaps it's because of Belle's constant reading of books contrasting sharply with Sagii's little outrageousness such as singing while drunk and naked (at that time, alcohol and nudity were frowned at, really). Perhaps it may be Belle's Gibson against Sagii's flapper. But Sagii also had a different side, for one of his male friends happend to be an aspiring animation cartoonist, a crackpot named Walter Elias Disney (you know him as Walt Disney). Belle wasn't also busy just studying either. For some strange reason we became friends

Perhaps it was the love of art that united us. We became the Virgin Princesses. We felt like princesses and were were virgins!

"I have no idea on how we jumped from being the Princesses to being the Disney Princesses. I think that Sagii, excuse me, Snowy, had something to do with it." (2000)


	4. Anthology 1, Aurora

**This is Anthology 1**

**being the first part of the Disney Princess Anthology**

PRINCESS AURORA

"I was born asleep, I will die in sleep, if I even die." (1990)

I couldn't say much in front of my friends, even if I wanted to. You can say that I am shy. Yet I have much on my mind, such as how much the Disney Princesses have change all of us in general and myself in particular, what I could have been without the likes of Cinder and Snow constantly reminding me what to do and when to sleep. To that end, I think that I would have been a full-fledged stoner forever lying asleep.

I've always been physically tired in my family's house. My father was the Steward of some kingdom I don't even remember well. That made my mother the Stewardess and me something of a faux-princess. None of us were revered well simply because my parents weren't exactly part of the royal lineage (I personally find all the royal family lineage stuff to be a load of bullshit just to confuse ordinary people). Especially since there wasn't much close to the castle we lived in. The nearby building was an inn full of horny (old) people. The only place worth going into (as far as I saw) was the bookstore. It was run by a tired shoemaker and his son. Geth and David respectively.

David was my first love of my life. I saw him once in a bookstore when I was trying to purchace a copy of Dante's _Inferno_. (It was translated into English by the late Lord Byron of England). He said if I was interested in poetry, which I was.He then asked me If I loved his collection of his paintings. (He did them all himself. They were very surrealistic. Needless to say, his pieces were very much despised.) I did actually enjoyed the type of imagery that could only be explored by going beyond the obvious. That was the motive to finally deciding to buy my own painting supplies, to which David and others supported.

That is to say that my family was shocked to find me painting someone in an unusual manner, usually with the face small and out of shape and proportion to the rest of the body, and naked, even when the subject was wearing many layers of clothing. (as of now, I still don't know much on the fuss on nudity. It must be the sort of 'original sin' rubbish I keep hearing from the hysterics on say the _700 Club_) Never mind that most people never knew or even wanted a female painter. Also never mind that most people left the art world once there were more of surrealism, futurism, etc. instead of pure realism they come to understand better. I was a favorite among a crowd of sophisticates.

My dress, however, can tell you otherwise. That's because I often dressed like a real princess, since that was about the only thing I can wear without assistence from anyone. Plus, I think they look good on anyone, even boys. Custom didn't allow any of us to wear trowsers like the commonfolk got to wear.

One day however, a great plague struck the kingdom hard. With time, many people, including my mother, father, and David, got very sick. Sadly, most of the people in my circle would die of the illness. That meant poor father, poor mother, and especially poor David. I survived because I was wise enough to escape unnoticed to the forest, where the plague rarely hit. On my tredging to see what layed beyond, I fell onto a pond.

When I awoke from the pond, the plague had subsided, and many people were born in the town again. So, I decided to go back. I was in for the shock when I returned. First off, the kingdom had been completely forgotten, replaced instead by a 'republican' form of government. I also awoke to find that some of the town customs had changed, updated, or just forgotten. It was my first realization that a large chunk of time stood between the sleep and the wake. So I took the time to explore the town on my whims.

I saw a new 'coffee shop' where vendors sold beans used and grinded to make a hot drink called coffee. I would then associate the coffee as a sort of a social drink, since most of the patrons of the shop would regularly talk to whoever is close to them while drinking that stuff. I also happend to stop by a bicycle-smith, he made those weird mechanisms that a person sits on and cycles a lever with the legs. I have never seen such mechanisms before. And then there was the machine that depicted elements on a screen, moving! I thought that the machine was amazing, that it could offer a form of reality that was only reserved for dreamers like me. And then I saw what should have been a really large boat. So, on my 18th birthday, holding a ticket that said "One admission on board the _R.M.S. Olympic_ to New York City 4th of April, the year of our Lord 1911." I was later told that that ship had nearly sunk many times before.

Anyway the ship landed on a strange town with towering buildings. In there, I had brought in my skills as a painter. So most people would pay me to see me paint, and have the final result given to them to keep. It was a good system. Luckily I was able to retrieve my supplies by going to were the castle used to be (it's all rubble now). I could scarcely remember where I left it. I then sold the old one, and had plenty to buy a new one and rent out a room in one of those towers. At first, when I saw the money, I thought it was phoney. I had never seen dollars before.

With time, I got used to the calamities of New York life, and even made some friends. Some of them would be my companions in the Disney princesshood. They included the bitchy Ella, the quiet Bellene, and the energenic Saginelli. Each one was special in their own ways, like I adored Sagii's singing ability. But we all shared the love of the arts, no shit there. During our fame, we also got to know more people, four of them would eventually join as well.


	5. Anthology 1, Snow White

**This is Anthology 1**

**being the first part of the Disney Princess Anthology**

PRINCESS SNOW WHITE

"Is life like a dream? Could it be like a nightmare? Does everything make sense? Does nothing? Why am I here? Why do I exist?" (1969).

Some people have recently asked about the circumstances for me leaving my royal family behind. Some have even critisized me. But why would I want to live a life of empty luxury? Can earthly riches blind a man in a way that makes him do less than good, or even evil, deeds? I was fortunate to have my stepmother around. Without her, I'd still be sitting on the Genova throne like a lame duck.

You might see her as very cruel, but in fact Agatha (her name) wanted me to live an independent life, free from the doldrums that come with royalty. She did marry my father, the king, but only because she fell in love with him. (It was said that my mother died giving birth to me, so I don't have a mom). She was the only open sorceress, and goddess-follower, among priests and god-followers whom if she hadn't married, they'd would have her dead. Of course, I wasn't allowed to visit that side of her until I was seven, but first let me tell you of my childhood before that would happen.

My step-mom did make me do all the hard labours in the castle (very much a dirty white with some splendid window paintings) explaining that most of the commoners had to undergo that "undesirable" element. It did make me hate her for some time, but after awhile, I got used to it. I became physically stronger than any other woman in the castle. Talk about already being a bohemian! It had it's benefits, I could outrun any bullying boy if I wanted to. I could even beat him up (though I wasn't into violence and stuff). But at six, I wanted to wear the shirt and trousers (so I could work comfortably) when my "attendants" wanted me in a dress.

One time, during my free time in the castle (I was now seven years old), I decided to roam the castle freely, as pure child's play. I went into the basement room (there was only one room in the basement of the castle, and it was well kept secret, until I discovered it quite on accident). The basement room, as I realized, was a secret laboatory for my stepmom to practice weilding her spells. The room itself was weird and creepy (compared to a chapel that was nearby). My stepmom was there creating something with glowing green goo and an apple. She saw me, but instead of scorning me, as I expected, she gave me a hug, knowing that I wasn't offended with the sight (I've been told that Christ was the only way). Then she told me some of the stuff she knew about as if I would be her apprentice one day (I was too scared to try it, since it involved giving part of my life force to cast it). Needless to say, I didn't became like her, but it did encourage me to finally run off, which became my favorite moment since it was the day I gained my freedom.

So, where did I left to? I followed the trail of the runaway Irishmen to America. I basically trailed my way to the ship (it was very small and ruddy compared to the _Olympic_). The ship I boarded landed on Ellis Island on a September in the year 1899, a year which most of it's citizens still were accustomed to the Victorian way of life (if you can't picture the scene, well read a Dickens novel). I entered the States alone, which to their eyes was both strange and welcome, since I was being read as a bachelorette (there was still some sexual element though very stinted).

Using the valuables I carried over from my old royal family, I decided to start up my own coffee shop in what would be Times Square. The patrons there did somehow minded that I was alone and without a man on this, but their worries were taken care of, since my coffees were regarded as the best. The enterprise did not make any money in the beginning so I lived in the shop. The money then came in slowly and then started to accelerate to the point I was able to by a flat space right next to the shop. The flat was like the flat Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson would have on Baker St.

The money would continue to come, but it got to be very boring. So, by 1910, I decided to take up painting as a main occupation while hiring another woman to be the server in the coffee house. That way, I would retrain a part of the profits while not having to be bothered by people constantly (the shop was open everyday except Sundays). I still had my painting supplies from my childhood. I painted one just out of imagination. It was crap. I was rusted from painting. I decided I needed practice. So I just began painting up scenery from New York life. I don't have the originals with me, but they included a couple riding a bike in the streets with autos, a group of people running away from an incoming trolley. They were nice.

I already had a group of friends before Bellene the writer/reader came in. She was well supported of my efforts to create worthwhile pieces, but at the same time she wasn't well interested in the arts, save literature, prose, poetry, etc. I could read many times a piece without a slight understanding (I didn't get a chance of reading as I was distracted by many people, not just the royals). There were many other differences between us, such as the style of dressing. Belle's was more elaborate compared to my style of a simple white flannel with occasional paint stains. She actually knew more than I did (or so I thought). The differences didn't actually matter much.

The twenties hit, and somehow I got swept by a need to change my style to a more flashy one. Plus I also got into hard drinks such as whisky. I would go in a flapper and go to a bar (called speakeasies, they were those illegal places). I've met the other two Princesses Abbuderi and Ella (they were already in New York in a different area) once while having Canadian beer. Belle was just sitting down to a book ocassionally coming to a drink of red wine. A band was performing hot jazz, and Ella and Abbu had come in. I in a drunken state came up to the stage and began to sing. I sang so hard that my clothes started to fall apart. I kept singing until I sobered up and by that time I began to hear sirens. We were all in a huge panic, but there was a small hidden compartment were we could hide until the bust was over. We all hid there.

It was the most embarrassing moment for all of us, but it was the first time we thought of a group for all artists. We thought of calling ourselves the Halobytes, a rubbish name, then the Yorkers, cliched, and then finally the Princesses, what were were or were were going to become. At that time, Ariel, Taye, Pocahontas, and Mulan, the non-white Princesses, had not yet known us until later.

Around that time, I got to know Walt Disney after a heated debate with his old distributor's husband (named Charles Mintz) that resulted in the loss of the right to make Oswald cartoons (I was a hugh cartoon fan). He stayed at my old coffee shop when I came in. We just had a friendly talk, more along the lines of our personal lives. Walt saw me as a great artist, but his old bias towards women in general prevented him from hiring me. I would soon work for Disney, along with the other Princesses, as "Walt Disney's Princesses" or later known, the Disney Princesses.


	6. Anthology 1, Belle

**This is Anthology 1**

**being the first part of the Disney Princess Anthology**

PRINCESS BELLE

I kinda hate the folks at Disney Productions for giving us these awful stereotypes that weren't really us to begin with. They got it right that I loved reading books, but was annoyed at the way I would seem almost helpless, if not decently literate. It's like calling a complete fool calling a wise guy a fool. Well, guess who those fools are? Certainly not the "Fool on the Hill".

It is true that I am a great afficionado when it comes to French culture at large (that explains part of my dismay with the wacko EuroDisney concept). Anything Disney threw at you about my French-y side is correct except I wasn't born there.

Indeed, Bellene, myself, was born on a third day of a cold January in the year of our lord 1899 in a barren city of Los Angeles (it was called _El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora de Los Angeles_, a Spanish name, I don't know much Spanish, and yes Los Angeles was just a town before it became the second largest city in the States). My birth parents were a family that benefited greatly by the loss of territory the Mexicans experienced some years ago (Santa Anna blew it for the Mexican eagle) and a couple of southerners whose lives were ruined (and some did take it on the freed Negroes, quite unfair. They weren't even compensated like the freed Hebrews in the Bible). The family at large were very much in disdain about people of different races and colors (they tried not to be "assholes", as Ella would say).

They were also in disdain with me, at least my love for literature. I would read any book, filled with good, or bad, stories, anytime I could.when I was very young. The tradition didn't allow a girl to be such a stout observer. As for my part, I could never find a "proper" role to fit into my elders' tradidional society (by "proper" I mean what my elders considered what was right for any female to do, and that included me).

I did what anyone dissatisfied with their families would do, and that's to go away like it was described in "She's Leaving Home" (on _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_. Gee, aren't Sgt Pepper's band great or what, especially Billy Shears!) I was in the dinginess of the west coast. I was curious on what was on the other side in which I could really go to. That meant the east coast, and that meant any of the eastern cities like Miami, Tallahasse, or New York City. I chose the Big Apple (not Snow).

Going there was like a dying person seeing for the first time the true nature of what the realm of Hades looks like (not the place in _Hercules_). It was new for me looking at stark nature. It was also very cold (unfortunately for me, I left during wintertime) and sometimes snowy (Sagii would have loved it. She never tells you this, but she loves snow). It was hell of a cold variety, a fight for survival. And worse, I went alone. I was therefore a target of unwanted attention by a couple of very eager young men (they think I'm the most beautiful girl to happen); as Ella would say, "These types of guys just wanna fuck you."

Eventually though, I had gone used to the flora and fauna of the midwestern landscape. I've even managed to rig through several farms with some of the harvest without getting caught (there were lots of farms in the late 19th-early 20th centuries). The greatest fun however came from sheer running around. I would brush myself against the wild grains, not knowing if the bumblebees would give me trouble or if something else would. On the wild, there was only the care for survival, perhaps. In the city, there is a lot of rubbish, or as Ella would say, "a whole lotta bullshit goin on".

I've managed to find the barely constructed towers of New York City (no Empire State Building yet). It was dismal then (but then again, it is still dismal, in it's own way). A good lot of beggars and leperous people living in the outskirts. I was thinking "OH MY GOD, I DON'T WANT TO CATCH THEIR DISEASE!" Of course, I was being fed a lot of nonsense especially from the "reigning" white men (I believe they still have control, but barely...). Around the same time, I began to hear about Saginelli's coffee shop in what would be a huge area someday (I had some contacts, they were very harrassing though). I had very little money, so I began working in the coffeeshop (I was too late; Sagii had left the coffee business so another guy was managing it).

The aura of the times was oppression. Oppression for most women, forced by their husbands/fathers to dress in very gaudy but "femenine" clothes (I can imagine Ella saying "HELL NO, I'M NOT WEARING THIS SHIT!"). I wasn't interested in that movement. And as I would later learn, so did my best friends.

The first time I met Sagii, I thought she was the craziest girl any boy would ever meet. She always walked around in bare feet (even though customs dictated for a girl to wear slippers at all times). She also wore very eccentric (at the times) clothing, like shirts, overalls, vests, and sometimes long white pants that somehow hanged loose. As for any corset, or brassiere, she wasn't wearing any of those (but to be fair, she had really small breasts. We were all still relatively young). It wasn't just in her dress, but also in her personality. Her english, while beautiful-sounding, was pretty bad (and I thought that most princesses would be good speakers, but no...). She spoke with a deep accent, and sometimes she would sound very sinister-like. But that was the young Bloody Snow.

She was also a great painter.

In the twenties, two more lassies came into my life, and they were perhaps the most eccentric group I've ever seen, and boy they were really scorned for this. Ella was very kind, if you were kind. However she could become aggressive if around with aggressive people (and that is why she has a habit of inserting swear words whenever possible, without offending anyone). Abbuderi was also quirky (not the word of the times) but also imaginative.

The four of us became the prototypical group. Me, Sagii, Ella, and Abbu. The other "princesses" would not come until later on (their stories will be covered on _Anthology 2_). For the moment were were just four relatively young girls (relative to how much we could age, if we ever could), nobodies. We would later become famous, and then really famous, and then _really really_ famous (which by that time the constant girl screaming was just driving us up the wall). We weren't famous at the time, so we could have gotten away with anything.

That included drinking lots and lots of hard liquor. In fact, Sagii would often be the first to get drunk.

It was Sagii who turned us on to Walt Disney (I came here knowing little or nothing about American cartoons, but Sagii was big on this). At the time, most cartoons were refered to as "amusing crap". That was my impression watching a Felix cartoon some time ago. That was when Sagii invited us all to see a Mickey Mouse cartoon. I was like "who the hell is Mickey Mouse?" I would find out...

_Author's note:_

_Owing to the workload of college, I will reduce the number of submissions. Likewise, the Anthology will get longer and will be spoken by multiple characters._


	7. Anthology 1, The Roaring Twenties

**This is Anthology 1**

**Being the first part of the Disney Princess Anthology**

THE ROARING TWENTIES

ELLA: _"Once upon a time, four ladies had a chance encounter at a place at exactly midnight. Each one of them was unique, but something from up high binded them in an unknown destiny. So they chose to become artists. When it came to naming the friendship,they came up with various names such as the Rebels, Lady Ella's Friends, the Ladies of Perpetual Indulgence, and the Honeybees. Hoevever these names suited none of the girls, save one: The Princesses. They all loved that name. When people heard of us, they said "THE PRINCESSES? OF WHAT?" and "shouldn't you call yourselves something else more American?" (1924)_

Saginelli:That was the problem. At the time, most Americans thought of us as Europeans (which while were were that technically, we felt we belonged in America). Most of what was happening in the Tens was not in the Twenties.

Abbuderi: The time was ripe to challenge the old mores of our elders, the Victorians (that's not to say they were entirely clean). It was the time of sheer recklessnes brought by the likes of the flappers, thugs and lying evangelicals. And we sided with Capone's Men with our drinks.

Saginelli: We were all immature in those days. In fact, our first time together was marked by sheer drunkenness, broken glass, shedded blood, hard knox, and durty sox. Most of the youngbloods might just have been through the ugly ecstasy that we went through.

Ella: In our good old days, we often wore our flappers around social events. It was our way of saying "hello" to eager boys and "fuck you" to the elders of the bygone age. Very clever, heh? Anyway, that's how we found the best artists of the time (some of them would leave the U.S. later on). Some were painters, others were poets. We were the minstrels (or as most would call us, minstrelettes.). Singers, musicians. In fact, music was the factor that attracted Walt Disney.

Bellene: The ideals of the Roaring Twenties stemmed from the sheer rebellion of the old ideals which led the people into the first terrible war. It was their way of escaping the doldrums of being in the trenches back in Europe for so long (it's only been years, but warfare has evolved so much that just months in modern warfare may seem like years in traditional warfare). The elders might have gone berserk at that prospect.

Saginelli: Not everything we did was good (seeing this retrospectively). These times were good for us. We would perform our music in most of the major speakeasies (a place were people drank booze, and booze was illegal to possess. That restriction was soon lifted though). The danger in those places, besides being caught by the cops, was being caught doing an act the bosses didn't approved. The owners were in some gang or another. They had a lot of cash, and guns too. In New York, we would sometimes entertain Capone's Men (The Scarface himself was known to be _really_ terrible). One of those restrictions was that we would not use "masculine" voices. While my voice is known to have been very sweet, I could sometime sound like a ravaging brute. The men there hated that voice, especially on a girl!

Ella: Snowy sounded better that way.

Bellene: I could sometimes impersonate a man's voice. Times were relatively conservative, even in the liberating times.

Abbuderi: The hottest sound at the time was a fast paced version of jazz. We often played some of that. But our sound might have passed as rhythm-n-blues if we have played it in the Fifties. Reguardless, the crowds would cheer loudly. So, I guess, the name Princesses was kinda ironic (at first, but we each had our lighter side that would later manifest itself).

Ella: We made relavively good money, certainly better than any of our friends, but only enough to live in the shadier side of New York.

Abbuderi: There was a theater (or more accurately, a cinematograph) were they played their films every weekend (they were not called 'movies' at the time). It's not like how it is today with large multiplexes. It was a small theater with one screen, and absolutely no sound (actually there was also a pianist providing sound, but it was not like later on with _The Jazz Singer_ and even with that film, the sound was shit and didn't match with the film). It was our only break and peace we could have, a night seeing cartoon shorts, and a pletora of handsome guys and sexy gals in their silent films.

Ella: That guy, Chaplin, was very good to be a tramp.

Saginelli: I liked the cartoons better.

Bellene: And speaking of cartoons, most of them were poorly drawn, and badly concepted. There were some efforts to break out the stereotypes, but for the most part, it was commerce being put forth first. Such efforts included the Alice series, a young girl in the middle of cartoons, literally!

Saginelli: Even in the early years, Walt was a technical genius!

Ella: Walt Disney was a loser with the series. Didn't exacly make enough with it (it was not much, the cartoons were crappy) The live-action-cartoon hybrid series (Alice in Cartoonland!) didn't exactly clicked with me. I was not interested in how they put the little girl in the picture which in my opinion she didn't belong to. That's what initally turned me off from all things Disney (even the Oswald series, which was finallyhis all-cartoon show!).

Bellene: And speaking of the Alice cartoons (which there was a young actress playing Alice), it had somewhat little to do with the Alice in the works of Lewis Carroll.

Ella: He was a pedophile!

Abbuderi: I did not like cartoons of the days. They were always crassy (in my perspective, as (nearly) all animators of the time were men!). I just didn't like their brand of surrealism (it must have been that the cartoons were in black and white).

Saginelli: To leave the subject of Twenties animation, I give you now how we got around the good ol' USA. We bought a Model T from a couple of gentlemen eager to get their hands on their Chevys (too bad for Henry Ford). We then amaturely painted the outside. It made the car look very queer (I mean relatively strange) but at the same time our car literally stood out. Plus it was cheaper than buying a new car (not that it mattered, we could have bought the newer ones on credit. People all over were getting filthy rich quick, which had to end soon...with people going broke quick. More on that later)

Bellene: The president of the time, Calvin Coolidge, did relatively nothing worthwile. In fact I heard later that Calvin was good at keeping his mouth shut. At the time, an inactive president was good for the million gold-hunters and the thousand fat-cats. Elswhere in Europe, everyone was basically recoilling from the "War to End All Wars" (it didn't end all wars, in fact it began an even more terrible war). So we were somewhat disturbed that our elders chose to stay and (retrospectivally) suffer.

Saginelli: Good riddence! I knew that most of the royals were somewhat "dysfunctional".

Ella: Most people were buying in with the Bullshit Market, that is the stock exchange. The trouble was that most people couldn't afford a piece of the major American corporations outright. So they actually had the "balls" (not all buyers were men) to beg the banks for that money. The stock just tended to gain value quick, so the bankers bought in. Remember when I said "Bullshit Market", well it was for a reason. The twenties was therefore a decade of false confidence that came to a crashing end (though I think it should have ended in a better way, most of these corporations going broke!).

Saginelli: Most of the people rebelling had not even heard of the first world war. So, for them it was about having fun, like most of us were having...before the Mouse came along!

_Coming soon: How did Walt Disney entered their lives, and where were the others?_


End file.
